The Circle Twists
by sorka robinton
Summary: the mages are split up for a week: daja with traders (accidentally making something new), tris at lightsbridge, and briar and sandry alloooone...also, wind mages are trying outrageous, dangerous spells. can the group stop them in time?
1. travels and daja's creation

hey people. i didnt read magic steps, so my bad if theres any mistakes. I just thought this would be cute, since i got ideas when briar fed sandry a berry somewhere.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
16 year old Sandry stood up and stretched. After nearly two hours at the loom, her muscles felt like mush. Smoothing her pale pink skirts, she left her weaving and wandered into the main room of Discipline.   
  
Lark looked up from a large pile of paper. "Oh, Sandry! Rosethorn, me, and Tris are going to go to Lightsbridge for a week."   
  
Sandry smiled. "Really? That's wonderful!"   
  
Sighing, Lark said "Niko will drop by a few times, but for the second half of the week he too will be with us. I'm sorry, Sandry, Daja is going to also be with Traders, selling some of her magic boxes."   
  
Raising one eyebrow, Sandry inquired, "So its up to me and Little Bear to take care of things."  
  
Lark grinned. "Make sure Briar actually changes his shirt once in a while. And takes a bath."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At nightfall, Rosethorn gave her last minute words of threat. "And Briar, if you let the weeds take over..."  
  
He laughed. "You will hang me in the well for three days, I know."   
  
_Well, bye!_ Tris mindspoke finally, then jumped into the wagon. She didnt like being seperated from them, all alone. Daja could do it, so could I.   
  
Lucky Sandry. She got to stay with Briar, who had gotton very...old looking (handsome) ...in the past few years.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sandry was slicing a loaf of strawberry bread when Briar stumbled out of his room. "Argh! Its morning too soon!"   
  
Sandry laughed. "Just eat your bread!"  
  
Cleaning up after his crumbs, Sandry dragged out her loom. Lark told her to finish it before they came back from Lightsbridge. Fingering the soft, translucent cloth, she sighed. In addition, she had to put a protecting spell in it to prevent "sadness." What a waste of magic.   
  
Drawing her shuttle back and forth made her sleepy. After a few inches of cloth, she slumped over and curled up to rest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Brair shook her hard. "Sandry! Wake up!"   
  
Groggily, she complied. "Briar! Why did you wake me?" She yawned. "It was such a lovely ..." Remembering how tightly he had held her in her dream, she stopped. Like that would ever happen.   
  
Briar cocked his head. "Well, its noon and-" he gestured to the room-"you slept because your magic is low."   
  
Checking her storage of power, she found it dwindling weakly. "Aw, catdirt! I must have been working too hard!" Slapping herself on the head, she slumped down onto a chair.   
  
"Well!" Briar said with a happy voice. "You can help me weed! Summer is for weeding and weeding and weeding and weeding and weeding and weeding and weeding and-"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daja, with Frostpine at the Trader's tents, lifted a glowing iron rod out of the makeshift forge. Some horse had lost a shoe, so it was up to her to make one. Sighing, she played with her mind while doing the monotonous work.   
  
The shrill whistle of passing air shocked her out of her daydream. Before she could even gasp, the fire went completely out, leaving a single glowing coal in the center.   
  
"Frostpine?" Daja asked, her voice shaking. _Guys, help!_  
  
He ran in, and gaped at her white ember. "What the...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Briar watched Sandry pull weeds out of the damp soil. Shurri, she even _weeds_ gracefully! And why was he setting hopes on her, his friend? Wasn't she a powerful noblewoman, and he just a former street rat, Roach?  
  
He could still remember that dream of his, last night. He could still _imagine _the feel of her skin, the way she said words that rolled off so casually to be...charming. Extremely charming. But why even dream?  
  
Niko wandered into the gate, and Little Bear nearly knocked him over. "Down!"   
  
Briar walked over. "Niko, if you were drained of power, would you keep working anyway?" he glared at Sandry.   
  
"No!"  
  
"Then Sandry-" he looked over at her-" should continue doing wonderful tasks such as weeding and exercising, right?"   
  
"Briar!" Sandry exclaimed. "You're right, get over it!"   
  
Niko grinned, then paled as he saw the shambles of the garden. "Well, have to go!" Scurrying down the path, he escaped the dog and went to his horse.   
  
Briar whispered, "He just doesn't want to be pulled into weeding." Sandry giggled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sandry bit back the urge to shiver. He had leaned so close to her ear, and the feel of his breath was overwhelming.   
  
Smiling and retreating quickly, Sandry practically ran away. "Well, um...Im going to go to the roof for a while." She glanced at him hesitantly, then bounded into Discipline.   
  
Briar's heart sank. She hated him, he could just tell! Maybe if he talked to her later...he would see her on the roof after he finished pruning these hedges...  
  
Daja? _Guys, help! _  
  
_What? _he asked.   
  
_Ahhh! I made another thing! Damn, Frostpines going to scorch me! _Then, she ended the conversation and disappeared. Then, quickly returning, she added, _Oh, since Sandry's settling on the roof, Tris wants to tell her its going to rain in a few minutes.   
  
_Briar thought to himself, why isnt Tris talking to Sandry?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The traders stood motionless at Daja's forge. Frostpine had checked and rechecked her creation. His dark eyes were stretched wide open, and he had sweat dripping down his face.   
  
"Daja?" he said, voice muted.   
  
Looking up nervously, Daja cleared her throat. "Yeh?" Trying again, she succeded. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know how much this is _worth?"_  
  
"I dont even know waht it is!"  
  
Frostpine sighed. "Its called an Everglow, spelled to give off light and/or heat for many years. Daja, dont you even remember how you did this so easily?!"  
  
The traders clamored. "We will buy it!"   
  
Not again. At least Daja wasnt still _trangshi_.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reclining on the thatched straw, Sandry fell asleep almost immediately. Her magic was severely depleated, and exhaustion came with that problem. Napping on the roof was just the thing she needed.   
  
A few minues later, fat drops of rain streamed down onto her hair. Sitting up with a gasp, Sandry saw black rainclouds over head. She herself was already soaked from drizzling rain. Picking up her plastered skirts, she shivered violently. It was freezing!  
  
Climbing from the roof to the attic, she saw Briar waiting for her with a blanket. "Figured you might need this. Sleet is _only_ on the way," he drawled, emerald eyes sparkling mischieviously. He hoped deeply that she would pass his red flush off for sunburn.   
  
Shaking, Sandry decended over the boxes to him. Wrapping the blanket around her, Briar felt uncomfortably close. He practically had his arms around her, along with the wool. Evidently she felt that way too, since she blushed and stiffened within the circle of his arms.   
  
Slowly, in case she didnt like it, Briar lowered his head down to Sandry's slightly parted lips...........  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
k guys, hate it or like it? if you guys hate it i wont continue, but otherwise...im threatening you with my fics!  
  



	2. the lump, the windmage, and love

hey peeps! this is me again. no duh, rite. sorry tris fans, she pisses the hell out of me. sandry rules.   
  
and i know how i left off the last one was totally mean, but hehe....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daja stared at the Traders for a long moment. Was it just her, or were they clamoring to ... to buy this thing? Turning around and squinting at her creation, she examined it.   
  
It was just a white lump.   
  
The Mimander, Talasi, walked forward. Extending a yellow-covered hand, he confidently felt the aura of the Lump. Drawing back quickly, he gasped. "That...thing...is so potent it shifted the magic inside me."   
  
Frostpine picked it up in his bare hands. The Traders jumped back, alarmed, until they sheepishly remembered that the firemage could pick up red hot items and not be burnt. The glowing orb shone in their eyes.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he said slowly "I think this is very special."  
  
Really, Daja thought sarcastically.   
  
"This isnt an Everglow. This -thing, it holds great amounts of magic, ready to be drawn or deposited anytime. Daja, how did you get this much power at a time?"   
  
Shrugging, the dark girl flipped her long braids behind her back. "I dont know! Frostpine, i told you already. I dont get it..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry's blue eyes opened to their widest. Briar, catching this move of hers, raised one dark eyebrow comically. He laughed, drawing away, and tried to remain calm. Bah, it was ruined. Now she hates me. Sighing, his sadness increased as he thought of her and her wonderous qualities that he had lost in his haste.   
  
"What was i thinking?" he muttered. But he still couldnt stop himself. Tweaking her hip length brown braid, he grinned. "Hey," he said irrelevently.   
  
Still immobile, Sandry managed a sweet smile back. "Hey." Damn, why had she flinched like that? Probably scared him away, she thought remorsefully. His eyes arent even twinkling! Well, she had to set that right again.   
  
Maintaining eye contact, Sandry replaced Briars hands on her waist. He tightened his arms in surprise. Could it be...? Now, without hesitation, he continued what had been so cruelly interrupted. Urgency in his eyes, he tilted Sandry's face up and kissed her. Feeling her wholehearted response, he grinned and literally swept her off her feet.   
  
Dumping her unceremoniously into a pile of Lark's old quilts, he pursued his quest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris groaned. This boring meeting Niko had dragged her to...when would it end? Hopeless, wind magic would never be trapped, didnt the deaths of Dedicate Stormshine and Windtoss prove that? Reaching into her mind, Tris felt for the presence of the others.   
  
Red fire was there, but a solid barrier stopped any contact. Tris sighed. Those traders still yapping? Merchants were the way to go, although she did like her friend.   
  
Reaching for Sandry and Briar, the wind mage stopped in confusion. What was going on? Trying again, she found her two friends in ...an embrace? Her face turning a beet red, she drew her breath in shock.   
  
Grey eyes snapping, she slammed a wave of sparklying blue magic down to seperate her from them, those lying ...! How could they? How?   
  
Briar...she liked him a lot. Sandry, she knew, was rich, beautiful, and in love with him too. She had confided in Tris before, who had not returned the favor. And now Briar had reciprocated the feelings...to Sandry! Tris tugged hard at her dress, which did not conceal the un-slenderness of her figure. The poor girl nearly burst into tears, but contained her waters until she was alone in her room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	3. kethan, illness, and homecoming

u guys! hey! sorry bout the sad tris. yes, she will have a bad day. she always has bad days. anyway, read pleeeeze?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Daja massaged her head. After three hours of debating, yelling, and finally bellowing, Frostpine had convinced the Traders to let up for a few days so he could examine her Lump. Her head ached so fiercely, she went outside to escape the chaos.   
  
Sitting on a fallen log, she took long deep breaths, like Niko had taught all of them.   
  
Wasn't this just like the last time she interacted with Traders? Sometimes, Daja wanted to be with them again, travelling, so badly she wanted to cry. Missing her family was one of the worst parts.   
  
Sounds of splashing water diverted her attention. A tall youth was emptying water into the barrels for Caravan Firestorm's horses. He looked up and grinned, his white teeth bright against his dark skin. Daja blushed as he winked, and gestured with his head to the noisy tent. She smiled.   
  
Just as he was walking over to talk, Frostpine darted out. "Daja! Get back in here and help me out a bit!"  
  
Sighing, Daja waved to the young man and followed her teacher inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sandry woke up with a horrible chill. Nudging aside Briar, she wrapped two more quilts around her soaking wet dress. With a moan, Briar opened his eyes.   
  
"Ahhh!" he yelped. "Cold!" Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the sun. Two hours? Gee. What a waste of time, he mustve zonked before he even kissed her twice.   
  
Then he returned to the more immediate problem. Sandry was shivering, her creamy skin pale. She sniffed, her lithe body vibrating against his own.   
  
"Sandry?" Briar asked worriedly.   
  
"Hmm?" She sneezed.   
  
He rubbed her freezing arms. "I think you're cold."   
  
"Really."   
  
With that last sarcastic comment, Briar groaned and bundled her up in more blankets. Carrying her down from the attic, he put her to bed with a hot water bottle and some tea.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talasi stepped forward. "I propose that our honored mage Frostpine have as much time as he needs to inspect this creation."  
  
Muttering into his beard, Frostpine chuckled. "Suck up," he whispered to Daja. Stifling a giggle, she nodded her consent to the Mimander. Then, unsure, she looked back at her teacher.   
  
Laughing, he pounded her back. "Why are you staring at me? You're old enough to do this yourself, right?"  
  
Grimacing, Daja prepared herself for the awful, long buying process.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris and the others rode home. Dreading every hoofbeat, the windmage was torn: whether to run away now, or ignore those two when they arrived.   
  
Unaware Niko was staring at her, Tris continued with her inner debate. She jumped almost out of the saddle when he did approach her.   
  
"Tris? What's wrong?"  
  
She scowled. "Leave me alone."   
  
Her teacher smoothed his mustache. "Ah, but you're not fooling me. Your hair is sparking."   
  
Raising a hand to her short, wiry hair, she felt prickles of lightning growing there. "And just when you were going to let me grow it out." Tris sighed. "Hey! You told me we were going to be at Lightsbridge for a week! Instead we went for one day!"  
  
Niko sighed. "Yes, Windsblaze was too complacent. I dont trust him, he will continue his experiments with wind magic. When he returns to Shining Circle, I would bet big money he will cause more trouble."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry shivered in her sleep. Laying a hand on her forehead, Briar felt her fever rise. Worried out of his mind, he placed more soaked rags on her burning face.   
  
Settling into a ball on the floor, Briar tried to get a few winks before he fed her soup. His eyelids lowered...  
  
And suddenly Sandry sat straight up. "They're here!" she said cheerfully. Blinking, Briar looked out the window and saw their housemates through the window. Standing up, he ran to the door.   
  
"Briar!" Sandry shrieked, loud for a sick girl. "Don't go without me!" She struggled out of her cocoon of sheets and promptly collapsed on the floor.   
  
Groaning, Briar picked her up to her great protests and walked out the door. Rosethorn and Lark stopped in surprise to see him carrying her through the gate to the procession of horses.   
  
"Briar!" Lark exclaimed. "What..?"  
  
He grinned. "See for yourselves." With that, he put the squirming Sandry down. She attempted a few steps, then sank back down on the grass. Concerned, Lark felt her cheek and gasped.   
  
Rosethorn did the same. "Briar, you halfwit, what were you thinking, bringing her out here? She has a fever!"   
  
Waspishly, he replied, "You of all people should know i dont think."   
  
Tris had turned pale. When she had sent the cold rain, she hadn't meant to make Sandry sick. Wasn't it just a small, angry move to dissipate her jealousy? After all, nothing had even happened between her and Briar when she had manipulated the weather.   
  
Guilty, Tris walked over to Sandry to help. She would think about Briar and Sandry later, once she was well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After seven days, Frostpine came to his conclusion. Beaming, he announced, "Daja! Its simple. You drew power from your forge fire, which in turn drew its power from the earth's heat! That's where it came from!"  
  
Sighing with relief, Daja handed the Lump over to the Traders. In exchange, she and Frostpine would get 10 gold majas (ten!) and a horse for Daja. Almost gleeful with freedom, the girl ran out to choose a mount from the Caravan's spares.   
  
Flinging herself into the airy tent, she collided directly with the boy she had seen the week before. Embarassed, she picked herself up and mumbled an apology.   
  
Grinning, he just laughed. "So, you're Daja."  
  
"Well, yes, I am," she replied. "What's your name?"   
  
His teeth flashed against golden tan skin. "Kethan. I take care of the horses."   
  
Frowning, Daja thought. "Aren't you the caravan leader's son?" He nodded. At that moment, a creamy tan mare thrashed as a large pidgeon came and pecked its tail.   
  
Shouting, Kethan jumped up and patted her nose. "Down, girl. I know you dont like those birds." The mare nickered. "Especially that one you call Evil."   
  
Daja stared. "Can you actually understand them? The horses I mean?"   
  
He blushed. "Um. Yeah. I dont know why either."   
  
"Mimanders? Isnt there something...?"   
  
Shrugging, Kethan looked away sadly. "They didn't know what to do with me. So im still here, doing nothing." He paused. "I wanted to learn more, but they told me to just work with horses and animals, mainly hunt creatures."   
  
A light burned suddenly in Daja's head. "Dedicate Huntsheart!"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy who is at Winding Circle! He talks to animals, even can heal them! He trains others who want to learn to doctor animals, but he might want an apprentice..."  
  
Kethan's eyes glowed. "Would you show me the way to Winding Circle?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	4. guilt and wind connection

Hey guys! sorry im back now...yes, tris is jealous with a capital J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been six days since Tris was back at Discipline, and Sandry was still not well. Lark and Rosethorn were pouring draughts down her all day, and Briar was completely ballistic. If he wasn't in her room, then he was walking towards it or looking in her window. Tris thought she would scream.   
  
_Why did she have to get sick? _she mind screamed to herself. _She already got Briar, does she have to make me feel guilty too?_ Tris sniffed, self pity coming in floods. Briar!   
  
Did he not like her?   
  
But he was so worried...even his green eyes were dulled with fear. Sandry was running a fever still, yet wasn't getting better.   
  
Full of remorse, Tris sent a new breeze of warm air into her room. Sticking his head out of her doorway, Briar grinned his thanks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daja and Kethan stood nervously outside the tent. "Ok," Daja said. "You talk to your father, I talk to Frostpine." He nodded, sweating.   
  
Entering the tent, they bowed their heads then split apart to talk quietly to their chosen person. After a few murmered words, the caravan leader Keldonal let out a muffled yell.   
  
"Boy, what are you talking about? You cannot leave our caravan!"   
  
Kethan stiffened. "Father, they might be able to teach me! Its all I ever wanted."  
  
Meanwhile, Daja had explained the predicament to her teacher. The Metalmage paused, thinking. Thoughtfully, he said, "Kethan, have you heard of Wild Magic?" The boy shook his head.   
  
"Its a force similar but different from conventional magic. It binds you to animals through your own life force, not in a seperate power. It was first discovered in the far east centuries ago, and it is not common."   
  
Daja looked up, shocked. "Frostpine...do you think...Kethan..." she looked pleadingly at him.   
  
He intercepted. "Frostpine, do you think i have this?"   
  
The man nodded. "I think i should communicate to Huntsheart immediately before we even begin talking. Although he is very inviting and would welcome a student." He glared at the uncooperative Keldonal, who grimaced.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lark, sitting at the edge of Sandry's bed, teased a bit of magic in her patient's hand. "I still don't understand this!" She frowned. "Its as if a connection..." Lark stared into the distance.   
  
Suddenly, she gasped. "Its the air connection! Its drawing from Sandry!"   
  
The others stared at her. "What?"   
  
"Whatever connects her to the forces of wind and air is somehow attached to her. Its taking energy, therefore stopping healing process." With a gesture, she cut the fragile string. "There!"   
  
Rosethorn grimaced. "Windsblaze?"   
  
Lark nodded. "It must have picked up her when she was in the rain and wind." Briar growled protectively. "No, Briar, I don't think it was intentional."   
  
Thinking, Tris wondered aloud. "Why didnt it tap me?"   
  
Niko smoothed his mustache. "Were you in the wind recently?" She shook her head. "I will ask Moonstream about this right now. This could be dangerous, and he should not be allowed this."   
  
Rosethorn groaned. "I think this is going to be another explosion. What is he trying to do, press Nature?"  
  
Standing briskly, Lark patted Sandry's hair and motioned for everyone to leave. "Well, she will get better now." Leaving Briar as her nursemaid, the others went about their business before contacting Moonstream about the problem.  
  
"Sandry?" Briar whispered.   
  
She opened one blue eye. "Yes?" She giggled softly.   
  
Squeezing her hand, he gently brushed it with a kiss. "Glad you're going to be okay."   
  
Smiling, Sandry nodded back. "I had to be. There were too many good things going on in my life." Hugging him, she then resettled herself and tried to nap.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments?  
  
PS there will be a problem with that bad magedude


	5. the new boy at discipline

hey guys again. this is chapter five. thanks for reviewing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frostpine drove the wagon holding his, Daja's, and Kethan's belongings. While the dark girl usually rode inside, she enjoyed riding this gentle but spirited mare. She laughed. Riding wasnt so bad, after Frostpine had dragged her to the stables for a week of lessons two years ago. She went kicking and screaming, much to Frostpine's dismay and Kirel's amusement.   
  
Sunshine cantered playfully to Kethan's Golden. Giggling, Daja watched her mount nibble at the calmer stallion.   
  
"They look so much alike," she mused out loud.   
  
Kethan grinned. "They're first cousins." He paused, listening. "Who are quite eager to gallop. Shall we?"   
  
They rushed off in a cloud of dust, towards the Winding Circle walls in front of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry, who felt well after being in bed for many days, was sitting at the table when Daja and Kethan rode up noisily. She, Briar, and Tris crept out cautiously when the commotion had died down.  
  
"Daja!" Sandry shrieked, running up to pat the horse's honey colored nose. "You? Riding?" she teased.   
  
Tris stepped forward, awkwardly. "How was the 'thing' you were talking about?"   
  
Daja grinned. "I must've taken half of Kethan's caravan's money." Everyone looked up at the boy, who had positioned his horse unobtrusively to the side. "Oh! I'm sorry, everyone, this is Kethan. Kethan, this is Briar, Sandry, and Tris, my friends."   
  
"Hi," they chorased.   
  
"I'm here to learn about animals, from Dedicate Huntsheart," he said, fidgeting slightly.   
  
Sandry jumped forward, eager to make him feel at home. _He looks so sad, _she told everyone in their mind. They led him forward in a clump to meet Lark and a very angry Rosethorn, standing in her now very dusty garden.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So," Lark continued, "you'll room with Briar until we build that extention."   
  
Kethan grimaced. "Really, its ok. I like the attic!"   
  
"Niko needs the work," Rosethorn teased, laughing at the mage who was trying to slip away.   
  
"Me?" Niko asked innocently, raising his eyebrows. Everyone stared at him, and he capitulated. "Fine, ill help."   
  
Briar shoveled his mess under the bed, while his teacher glared at him. Smiling sweetly, he simply said, "Yes? Rosethorn? Is there anything i can do for you?"   
  
Staring at the jumble of clothes, dried plants, and papers, she shook her head, scowling furiously.   
  
"C'mon!" Daja tugged at Kethan's sleeve. "We'll show you Winding Circle!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
yes, sorry teh plot is slow. but im getting there! hopefully! i want to make the mage guy bad yet, but im havign some kind of writers block so im stalling.   
  
And the circle does twist, i was jsut thinking about that. its not just a title, it will twist.   



	6. the meadow

  
  
All five of them rushed to get properly dressed for an evening of fun. Sandry grabbed an delicate yet sturdy dress with wide skirts for riding. Her hand had paused over the breeches, but...Lark would be angry if her charge was romping through temple grounds in improper dress.   
  
Putting her blonde streaked brown hair in a single braid, she grabbed her satchel and ran out into the hallway. Banging on Briar's door, she yelled, "Briar, Kethan? You ready yet?"   
  
The door opened, nearly bopping her on the head. Briar stepped out, his shirt in disarray and his sleeves unbuttoned. "Help!"   
  
Smiling, she fixed his collar and sleeves. Catching her hands, he gave them a quick kiss before Kethan stepped into the doorway.   
  
Daja, wearing sleek brown breeches and a clinging white shirt, bounced excitedly into the hallway. Sandry raised one eyebrow at the tall, slim girl. _Daj?  
  
What?  
  
Does someone have a crush on the new boy?  
  
Huh?   
  
'Cause i never saw you wear such a...revealing outfit before.   
  
_Daja blushed slightly, the red hard to see in her dark cheeks. Embarrassed, she smoothed her clothes over her long legs. Walking into Sandry's room, she inspected herself in the long mirror. _Do i look okay?  
  
_Sandry grinned. _Go get'm Daja.   
  
_Lark came up to them. "Sandry, put on a shawl, or you'll catch a cold again."  
  
"Why? Its summer..."  
  
"And, you've just healed. Going out in a small strapped dress will not help," Lark said tartly. "Daja, at least take one with you! Young people nowdays..." _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"_And this is the gate," Daja pointed to the entrance to Winding Circle.  
  
Kethan looked. "What's beyond this?"   
  
"Well, its a field, and a road."  
  
Sandry clapped. "And wildflowers!"  
  
Groaning, Tris rolled her eyes. "Sandry, are you going to go off and pick flowers again for hours?"   
  
"No!" Then the girl winked. "Well, probably," she admitted.   
  
Kethan turned to Daja. "Do you want to go?"   
  
The metalmage's heart fluttered. His eyes sparkled like the forge when he smiled like that. "Sure," she said, her fingers tingling.   
  
Tris groaned. Everyone seemed to be pairing off...where did that leave her? As they walked into the field, she saw the separation already beginning to go into effect.   
  
For consolation, she reached for the wind. It swirled around her fingers, warming her heart. In its own form of wordless communication, it told her how wonderful she was, that it would always be her friend. The clouds, ocean, and storms echoed the same, tickling the back of her mind.   
  
Tris smiled. She wasn't really alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lark, weaving, felt the air. "Rosie?"  
  
"What?" came a shout from the plant mage's workroom.   
  
"Don't you feel something different?"   
  
Just then, Niko rushed in. "Where's the children?" His hair was windtossed, and he held a scrying stone in his left hand.   
  
Moonstream sprinted in after him. "Windsblaze!" she cried, her eyes flashing angrily. "His spells backfired, and theres a huge disturbance heading this way. I mean, a storm of epic proportions, that will wipe out both the City and this temple. Windsblaze's Shining Circle has already been destroyed from the explosion of wind!" she rambled, losing her usually poised demeanor.  
  
Rosethorn gasped. "What can we do?"   
  
The Superior bit her plum colored lip. "If they could stop it, the way they saved themselves from the earthquake five years ago, its...our only hope. We cannot possibly evacuate everyone to far enough lengths away from this storm..."   
  
Niko added grimly, "Our student's powers may have expanded enough to actually pull it off. May," he reminded.   
  
Rosethorn buried her hand in a vine instantly, contacting Briar as quickly as the plants could relay the message. _Briar! We need your help, now!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  



	7. romance

hey, this is almost the end! i think...aww, this chapter is mostly "romance." its badly written too. oh well, you can deal with it right? RIGHT?! if not...hey, too bad.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry ran into the field of wildflowers. The stalks reached almost up to her chest, they had overgrown so much. "Briar, look! Lilies!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him over to the cluster, far to the left of the dirt road.   
  
Groaning, he followed her as he was pulled along at high velocity.   
  
Daja had settled herself by some orange flowers, with long petals and freckles. Kethan sat next to her, placing his staff next to hers on the soft grass. "Tiger lilies!" He fingered one of the silky petals with his long fingers.   
  
Playing with her thick braid, Daja just watched as a small sparrow with a speckled breast chirped at her friend. Giggling, she saw the small creature nuzzle against his skin before flying away.   
  
Turning back to her, he grinned. "I used to run away from staff practices to talk to animals."   
  
She smiled back. "But you learned it anyway right?"   
  
"Staff? Yes, unfortunately." His eyes twinkled. "Do i hear a challenge?" In that instant, they both swept up their trader instruments and squared off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry knelt in the patch of white and lavender lilies. "They're so pretty, i just want to hug them!"  
  
Briar grinned. "I dont think they would like that too well, you think?"   
  
Sighing, Sandry sat on the grass. Staring up at her surroundings, she mused, "I know now why they don't let small children into this meadow. They'd be lost, because even sitting my head doesnt even show over the top of the flowers!"   
  
Curious, Briar sat next to her. Even with his taller height, he was invisible to anyone on the road. Taking advantage of this privacy, he suddenly kissed Sandry, leaning her backwards from her sitting position until her hair almost touched the grass.   
  
Blushing, the girl exclaimed, "Briar!" Then she paused. Why was she being shy? Didn't she _want_ to kiss him?   
  
Rolling over, she collided with him. They rolled over a few times before finally "stopping" against a tree. "Ow," Briar joked, before he was completely overwhelmed by Sandry, who was intent on only him.   
  
Pressing her deeper into the soft grass, he was also entirely occupied. He stroked the straying tendrils of hair away from her face, slightly unnerved by their supine position.   
  
The sweet scent of her hair blended enticingly with the perfume of the lilies, and he kissed her repeatedly, starting with her forehead and slowly down to her mouth. Sandry buried her hands into his grass-entangled hair, breathing in his kisses as if she were drowning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris was wandering in the field when she heard a thwack right next to her. "Watch out, Tris!" Kethan yelled as he dodged a staff blow from Daja. Watching in curiousity, Tris saw the ebony of their weapons meet, bend slightly, and hold as their full weights collided.   
  
Feeling way more respect for Trader weapons, Tris walked up the dirt road. Feeling the wind whip through her curls, she paused. It felt...different.   
  
Ignoring it, she continued her walk. Where were Sandry and Briar? Her heart pricked her a bit before she shook it off. He loves her, and she loves him. It didn't matter anymore what she thought. It saddened her for a second, but she recovered quickly. Which proves, she said to herself, her love wasn't very deep.   
  
She looked around her. She had walked slowly away from the gate, which was now a small dot in the distance. The moist winds returned, picking at her arm. What was wrong with it?  
  
Reaching with her magic, she felt rather than saw the huge mass moving quickly towards them....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daja greatly respected Kethan's skills. Why, she could barely defend herself, let alone attack. "Trader, you're _good."_  
  
Gasping, the boy shook sweat out of his eyes. Laughing silently to herself, Daja thanked her parents for sailing in hot areas: she didnt sweat even through the most difficult exercises. "Gods, Daja, when was your last lesson?" Struggling to return her par, he jumped out of the way just in time.   
  
"When I was nine."  
  
His mouth dropping open, Kethan stared. "What? NINE? And you're still this honed..." His guard dropped for a second, and Daja immediately took the advantage to attack.   
  
But then their staffs met, and it quickly turned into a press-as-hard-as-you-can situation. The dark girl groaned. She hated this part, where the two staffs locked and the only way out was through brute strength. Her smithing arms could hold out for a while...yet...  
  
Their close proximity suddenly closed in on them, and surprise clouded both their eyes. Faces only inches apart, they froze.   
  
Kethan blinked, then ever so slowly kissed Daja. Pulling back, they stared at each other for a few more seconds before Daja broke the stillness by tripping him with her staff.   
  
Laughing, Kethan got up. "Hey, Daja!" He wondered if her action was in anger for his intrusion, or because she just felt like it. The Trader boy just stood there, unsure what to do next.   
  
Abandoning her staff, Daja only threw her arms around his neck, continuing their new game. His staff soon followed suit, rolling down to the ground to join hers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Briar! We need your help now! _Rosethorn screamed through the lilies minds.   
  
What? Briar looked up from his embrace, confused. _Rosethorn? _Sandry, in contact with him, could also hear her frightened plea. She tried to sit up, but was sandwiched tightly between Briar and the ground.   
  
_Boy, there's a storm coming, full of magic. We need you all to urgently- _she paused- _Boy, what are you doing?! _she shrieked, angry.   
  
Briar blushed, struggling free of Sandry in that instant; his movements were futile, since their arms and legs were so thoroughly entwined.Managing to roll away, he helped Sandry up as they brushed grass off their clothes sheepishly. _Nothing.  
  
Briar, stop- _Rosethorn cut herself off. _Nevermind! You have to stop this magical flood, or all of Winding Circle and the Duke's city will be destroyed!   
  
~~~~~~~  
_  
  
  



	8. approaching winds

  
this is nearing the end, folks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris ran up to the others, face red from running. "Theres something com-" Niko rapidly explained in her head through the link on her glasses.   
  
"We heard!" they all cried. The winds were gathering stronger now, and Sandry and Daja's braids blew in the wind behind her.   
  
The four stretched out their hands to the moving air, Kethan joining only when Daja impatiently grabbed his hand and stuck it in the chilling stream of wind. Plunging into his mind, and nearly scaring his wits out of him, she showed him how to work the magical fire in an instant.   
  
"Stupid whats-his-name couldn't keep his pretty paws off them winds, could he?" Briar growled. The teacher's links were quickly lost as the flood of power neared the area.   
  
"No time!" Sandry shrieked, throwing up a woven mat of light. It surrounded them, protecting their fragile bodies from debris. She prayed to the gods, any and all of them, that Winding Circle's inhabitants were wise enough to take shelter.   
  
Joining hands, Kethan hesitatingly (until Daja told him it didn't matter, he was strong in magic anyhow), they took a deep breath and surveyed the situation.   
  
Tris, her hair sparking slightly, groaned. "This is _somewhat_ similar to that earthquake years ago, but instead of waves, bits of magic and lightning that ninny mage sucked up by accident are...spiraling...out and hitting directly, instead of rippling."   
  
"They're striking areas," Sandry murmured, staring at the grim picture in her mind. "Like- like meteors, or heavenly rocks-"  
  
Daja eased her beating heart. "Is there any chance that we could create a shield like last time?"   
  
"We can try," Briar whistled. "But large enough to cover Winding Circle, or anything else in the path, until something can be done to stop this fighter." He paused. "Can we stop it?"  
  
For the first time, Kethan spoke up. "The wind has already been held in crystals and storemetals, I don't think it wants to be contained again." His dark eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply. "There are no more animals in this area, i have warned the wild ones to burrow and go home."   
  
"Good," the others said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The wind grew closer.   
  
They had decided on a temporary design, until they could see the sparkling power actually touch ground. So far, Sandry would spin a net, sturdy but springy, from their combined power. In theory, this could stop the slower ones, and instantly heave them into the ground in front of Winding Circle.   
  
The first balls of orange-red light hit this barrier and bounced back. The little group cheered, until a larger one gouged a huge hole in the golden threads. Rapidly, Sandry tried to repair her web.   
  
The spheres battled with her net, fighting to escape her trap. She shrieked in dismay as she saw a tiny bubble of fire slip past. Seeing her plight, Briar snaked ivy-like threads into her creation.   
  
Trees, rocks, and whatnot blew in steady streams towards the temple grounds.   
  
"Gods, what do we do about that?" Tris screamed over the wind.   
  
Daja, attempting to yell over the noise, instead created tornado-like movements with her fingers, that would suck in debris, wind, and maybe power streaks. Tris grinned. Partial disposal was made, but the air was still thick with garbage. Hey, it was a beginning.   
  
Suddenly, all movement stopped.   
  
Silence was broken by Tris' small apology. "I suppose they are in waves."   
  
Sandry shook her head. "This is the first of their storage crystals. He must have had countless more, but if they come with small breaks like this..."  
  
They huddled down in the corner of Sandry's shield, waiting for the next bombardment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
yeah, its almost over, sorry i can't write "action" parts too well. 


	9. rolling clouds

  
  
The sky began to grow dark, spotting with silvery stars. The air chilled inside the woven shield, making its worried inhabitant's shiver.   
  
"Guys?" Daja's small voice came out from the shadows. Calling up a speck of lightning, Tris illuminated the small area. "We better get some rest."   
  
"Yeah," Briar added. "How 'bout we have shifts, you know, to guard?"   
  
"Good idea," Tris replied. "But..." she added hesitantly. "I think we should keep the light on otherwise we can't see anything around us."   
  
Kethan yawned expansively. "How can we sleep with this bright strip glowing?" He extended his hand out to the writhing light, drawing back when his hand tingled. "Although its simply amazing."   
  
Sandry sighed. "Here." Waving her fine-boned hand, she drew up a small sheet of glowing cloth. "If you want to hide, you can." Putting Daja and Kethan behind the barrier, she sealed it off from light and sound.   
  
Turning back to Briar and Sandry, Tris smiled. "Well, we got this shift, then me and Kethan and Daja will have it, and then Kethan and Daja again, then you and Briar again...Hows that?" she asked Sandry. "Like change every few hours? This magical storm seems to be taking its time..."  
  
"Sure." Briar said. "Sounds great."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daja and Kethan stared at the glowing barrier. "Sandry didn't even ask!" Kethan muttered under his breath. "Stars would have been nice to see before our instant death."  
  
Tapping on the solid glow, Daja called out. "Sandry? Sandry!"   
  
A small hole appeared. "What?" the noble asked waspishly.   
  
"Can we have another shift?" Daja asked plaintively. "Not quite tired yet."  
  
Sandry sighed. "Tris? They want another time." An impatient growl came out from behind her. "Sorry guys, no can do. Tris would have to rearrange all her plans." The girl winked at her friend then sealed off the small room.   
  
Snuggling up, the two went to sleep while their friends watched over the turbulent sky.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Rosethorn shrieked in agony. "We still can't reach them?" She stomped over to the window, staring out at the gate. Bits of wood and leaves flew by as the wind speed increased. "We can't do anything?"   
  
Niko shook his head sadly. "They can't even come in. The wind is too fast, and any breaching of that shield Sandry put up would have them killed by flying objects."   
  
Lark gasped and pointed to the window. "What's that?" Her finger traced the globes of fiery magic decending on Sandry's woven net of sparkles. "What...? That madman! He placed the most outrageous spells in those winds."   
  
Moonstream looked out the window. "Wasting spells? Lightning spells?" her mouth dropped. "Flood!?"   
  
Lark felt her eyes filling with tears of dread. Covering her mouth with her hands, she bit her lip as the shining waves of the power of their students battled the magic gone wrong.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking Daja and Kethan, the five threw their power into the net. The spheres, composed of pent up wind magic and stone power (or so Tris said) were voracious and were coming at a very high velocity, ripping gashes in the barrier.   
  
Sandry, struggling with her threads, slammed a thick braid of power into an enormous orange orb. It exploded, and the mage children cheered.   
  
Until they saw the rolling winds loaded with mist and sparks swirling in.  
  
"There's something wrong with that one," Kethan whispered. The air smelt like...shriveling...pain...emptiness...death...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
arrr! i dont know where the plot is going anymore!


	10. plant's pain

The group gasped. The sparkling mist slowly covered over the field of flowers. Before their horrified eyes, they saw the wild vegetation shrivel and turn to dust.   
  
"Gods!" Daja cried. "What would that thing do to people and animals!?"   
  
With a gust of wind, Tris slammed the mist back violently, again and again. "Plan now," she said grimly, "while I try and hold it off."   
  
Briar's glowing magic vines would grow over Emelan and Winding Circle, protecting the people inside. His thorny spikes, suspended by Sandry's net, could also spear winds and fire-spheres. The pointy sharp thorns would be used by Sandry to spin the wind in, and wrap it tightly around the spindle-like shaft, sucking more and more energy into a thread.   
  
Daja's hammers struck at the flying lightning and power bolts, flattening them out of shape. The earth's heat also took in the extra power.   
  
Kethan? They didn't actually know what he could do. But he was there, and that was a consolation.   
  
"Tris?" Sandry shook the struggling girl. "Let the mist go now, we can only do our plan." Tris shuddered and stopped throwing gusts at the deathly wave.   
  
Then the mist struck their confinement.   
  
The utter reek of hopelessness and pain, fear and hatred, depression and every other horrifying human emotion struck them. It shrieked outside, clawing at the threaded barrier.   
  
Suddenly, their plans seemed trivial in their instant struggle for life.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit!" Crane screamed above the shrieking winds outside the hut. "What's happening?" he cried as swirling green sparks filled Winding Circle.   
  
Rosethorn grabbed his arm. "Crane, be quiet!" she said calmly. Sitting back in her rocking chair, she smiled. "It's just Briar."   
  
"Ah," he croaked, his face stricken.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear gods!" Briar screamed. The pain of the dying plants were killing him, their anguished ache knawing at his mind.   
  
Sandry gasped. "Briar!" she cried out, hugging him tightly around the waist. Entering his mind, she surrounded his power with iridecent strands. Taking a deep breath, she threw her magic into his. Pain exploded through her frame as she took the suffering from him by putting the burden on herself.   
  
His eyes opened violently. "Sandry!" he shook her shoulders hard, forcing her to release some of the connection. "Stop, give it back!"   
  
She shook her head as her face paled, and moaned, "We each take part. Deal?" Coughing weakly, she smiled and squeezed his hand. Her lip bit and bleeding, she turned back to her net of silver and prepared to bombard the fire-spheres.   
  
Curling around her shaking body, he solidified the protection on Winding Circle and Emelan.   
  
Tris, her eyes wet at their selfless exchange, turned back to the scene. With gusts of wind, she diverted most of the death mist from the growing plants.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then it stopped.   
  
Everyone stared at the empty sky. "What is up with this?" Daja yelled in frustration. "One second it wants to kill us, and then bam, its gone!" She slammed her hard fist into her palm.   
  
Turning, Kethan stared at the sky and smelled the air. "It hasn't given up yet." he announced.   
  
Tris groaned. "Because you're a mage of animals, do you have their sixth sense also?" she said sarcaustically.   
  
He grinned. "Actually, i do."   
  
Daja, still in working condition, gazed at Sandry and Briar, who were trembling with exhaustion. "Tris, Kethan, let them have a break. We'll take watch."   
  
Nodding, the two agreed. "The plant's death wore them out, and they hadn't had a chance to sleep yet."   
  
"Thanks," Briar croaked. Sandry waved a tired hand and a boundary came up over them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The noble girl rested her head on Briar's shoulder. "Briar?" she whispered, mortally afraid.   
  
He laughed softly. "That is the absolute last time you are doing something dumb like that!" he exclaimed. "Taking the pain."  
  
Sandry smiled. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, she kissed him. "I had to." Rolling over, they fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. flood

kisaja- yeah, when i started this, i hadn't heard of magic steps. and i started my other story (with pasco included) way later, but i still hadn't read it. i just bought the book, so he will make an appearance soon *wink*  
  
Tris is cool too. But i like Sandry. Sorry. I will try and write a Briar Tris story next... :)  
  
(thanks for the idea, whomever told me that they should be coming up with an escape plan.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, the lightning storm was their easiest. Their resident weatherwitch, Tris, simply snatched the sparking fingers out of the sky and rolled them into a contained ball.   
  
"Well," she said briskly, "that's that, right?"   
  
"Yeah," Kethan said doubtfully. "By the way, should'nt we be trying to get the hells away?"  
  
Daja, her eyes sparking like a forge, squeaked in dismay. "And how would we explain that we abandoned Emelan and Winding Circle?"   
  
"Oh." He stiffened. "Well, are we going to survive a flood?"   
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Rosethorn and Crane scurried about, closing doors and windows, and blocking all the cracks in the doorframes. "Hurry, we need to make this place as waterproof as possible!"   
  
Lark shook her head. Throwing her ball of red string out the window, it situated itself in a circle around Discipline. "There we go." She breathed hard. "I can only protect until the walls of Discipline without draining myself and tapping my life."   
  
Suddenly her face paled. "Oh, dear gods, would Sandry try the same thing? With Emelan and Winding Circle?"   
  
Niko gasped. "The effort would surely kill her! She wouldn't...would she?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
sorry, short chapter. 


	12. spindle's twist

okay, getting closer to the end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Gods!" Sandry yelled as the rain poured down. A four inch deep pool of water had fallen through her shield. Waving her hand, she made the shield water-tight. The thick line of white outside on the ground blocked any water.   
  
Briar stepped in the water, his feet slipping in the puddle. "Ew."   
  
Daja pressed herself to the wall. Staring out of it, she gazed at the gate of the temple community. "What's going to happen to them?" she whispered. Outside, the water level had risen to knee level.   
  
Tris, sitting in the puddle, shuddered. "I can't move it!" she cried. Clutching her head in pain, she tried to repress the sparks that flew through her short hair. In vain, she tried to pull her magic away from the mass of glowing clouds.   
  
Someone shook her. "Tris!" Kethan yelled in her face. Her grey eyes remained blank, staring at nothing at all.   
  
Daja screamed for help. Seeking Tris' magic, she saw it flowing away into the storm. Reaching, her power like a hammer, she tried to reach the connection. Her glowing arm strained, unable to span the distance. Briar and Sandry tried the same, but to no avail.   
  
"Sandry!" the metalmage sobbed. "I can't get it!" The rope of power was dwindling in Sandry's magical vision. Soon Tris' life force would be sapped, instead of her powers.   
  
Kethan, pale with panic, gasped. "I can reach it!" he cried out. In his mind, he could feel himself shooting forward into the sky like a sparrow. His power's hand touched the cloud, but he had no means to break the tie.   
  
Sandry grabbed his shoulder. "No time!" she yelled, drawing a bit of his magic into her hand. Grasping her own power, blended thouroughly with all of the circle's, she took a deep breath.   
  
There was no spindle to help her now. Not a tangible one, at least.   
  
Creating the image in her mind, she took the threads and spun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kethan stiffened. Sandry's voice echoed in his head. _Kethan, i'm sorry i didn't ask you to become part of this, but we needed to save Tris. _He turned and stared into her eyes, which looked back at him. They were flat, no jokes involved.   
  
_You're part of the Circle. I truly hope you don't hate me for doing this.   
  
_Trying to understand, the boy bit his lip. Experimenting, he talked in his mind. _I don't mind, _he said hesitantly. _Is Tris going to be okay?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Daja, crying, suddenly felt her blood lurch. Turning, she slammed her magical hammer into the leeching tie of power.   
  
Tris sagged against the ground, gasping for breath.   
  
"Tris!" Briar shook her.   
  
"Fine," she croaked, before leaning on the wall. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, feeling like she failed her friends. "I can't stop it, I can't even offer you any strength," she sobbed. "That cloud took it all!"   
  
Sandry, her face streaked with tears, wrapped her own shawl around Tris' shaking shoulders. Her blue eyes stared out of her shield, at the torrent of rain streaming down around them, thanks to her magic. She shivered, rubbing warmth into her bare arms.   
  
Such a difficult magical operation, around a large area, would surely drain her down to her life force...or more...  
  
She had to try. Winding Circle was her home, Emelan her uncle's. If she didn't at least attempt it, she would hate herself always. And if she died trying, she had done something.   
  
"Sandry?" Briar asked, peering concered into her eyes.   
  
Kissing him once softly, the girl stood up and shook out her skirts. Placing her hands to the wall of the Shield, she took a deep breath.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yes, its a cliffhanger. 


	13. group effort

nearer to the end!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt the pulse of magic as it passed through her palms, through her magical weavings, into the rich soil around Emelan and Winding Circle. Her power, glowing silvery amber, formed a thick coil.   
  
Imagining her yarn, the same ball of red she always used for protection, she created a similar shape. Intertwining it with Briar's original gleaming vines, she regarded each one carefully. The light throbbed in her brain as her strength rushed forth, weakening her knees with its intensity.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sandry!" Briar yelled, shaking her. The girl did not respond. Her clear blue eyes, opened wide, concentrated on a far off glowing thread.   
  
Tris, struggling to sit up, gasped. "I feel...the water rising around the temple, around a barrier..." She coughed and spashed weakly in the knee deep puddle.   
  
"Gods." Kethan stared from Sandry to her woven wall to the deep blue water outside. The level had already reached over his head. "Will this work?" he asked, chilled to the bone at the thought of the city swept away.   
  
Daja shook her head. "We don't know. In theory..." she trailed off, wringing out her braid. "Sandry?" she called gently. "Sandry, can you hear me?"   
  
The pale girl, hands pressed against her shield, showed no sign of recognition. However, the bright light glowed reassuringly, blooming from her slender palms and dispersing like a shimmering cloud to gather around Winding Circle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lark closed her eyes. "Tell me when its over."   
  
Crossing her arms, Rosethorn paced the floor. "What is going to happen? I dont like the thought of leaving our students out there, to fend not only for themselves but for us!" she screamed. Pressing her face to the window, she strained to see through the pouring rain.   
  
Crane recovered from his stupor. In a semblance of his usual calm, he grasped Rosethorn's arm and pulled her to a chair. He took her hand and sat her down with sheer force. "Now, Niva," he began, his face concerned.  
  
She cut him off. "And what is Tris doing? Isnt this her area of expertise?" she rambled on. Rosethorn glared at her fellow plant mage, but still accepted his outstretched hand. "This is awful."   
  
Niko, wiping his face with a shaking hand, breathed hard. "I think our students are 'fending' rather well." With his damp hand, he pointed.   
  
Rosethorn stared. "Is that...Tris?"   
  
"No," Niko replied. "That is Sandry you are seeing." Biting his lip, he added, "Tris is drained, so Sandry is taking over."   
  
Silvery specks, almost like stars, swirled through the rain undisturbed. Forming into a shimmery half sphere, it covered the temple grounds like a bowl. Rain streamed down its sides and flood torrents poured around it.   
  
If any of them could describe the sight at the moment, they would have said they were under an ocean. Seeing the murky blue above their heads, the waves rolling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I see what she's doing!" Daja crowed. Calling forth her fire power, she hammered on sheets of magic over Sandry's second dome, enhancing the protection on Emelan.   
  
Creating large leaves on his vines, Briar used these to cover areas of the city. They needed all the protection they could. If this storm was powerful enough to drain Tris, then they were in damn trouble.   
  
Crouching next to Tris, Kethan whispered, "I feel so useless."   
  
The tired mage smiled weakly. "Don't. This is a terrible experience, you don't want to be part of it. But," she added cryptically, "in a way you are."   
  
"What?"   
  
She smirked. "The circle! Were'nt you listening when Sandry twined your power with ours? We're all connected." Pursing her lips, she dredged up some strength. _Through magic, friendship, and minds.   
  
_The redhead grinned at the consternation on the Trader's dark skinned face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  



	14. waning strength

hey!  
  
thanks cassandra...i need ideas right now!   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was going normal, Daja hammering away at her special armor, Sandry weaving, Briar's vines twining around buildings and trees. Once in every while they would stop and check on Tris, who growled at being pampered. "Like a helpless ninny!" she exclaimed.   
  
And just to infuriate her, Daja petted her on the head. "Good Little Bear!"   
  
"Oh, be quiet."   
  
Kethan, looking up at the cloud-darkened sky, called on his animal instincts. "I suppose the storm may be one third spent already," he remarked, staring at the swirling mass. "It seems so easy, not like what mimanders do," he told Daja.   
  
The dark girl grinned. "Boy, thats because what the mimanders do is mostly a crock of spoiled milk." Jumping to her feet, she swirled imaginary yellow robes around her arms and made a mock serious face. "Winds, come to me and submit to my will!" she play-acted.   
  
Kethan laughed. "Thats sacrilidge...but its true."   
  
Tris looked up. "No horsing around, metalmage," she teased. Her face turned serious though, and she gently reminded her of their pressing job at hand. Daja nodded, and gravely returned to saving the cities.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, they were still struggling to strengthen Sandry's original misty shield, which had turned out to not be as sturdy as they had hoped. They had _nearly _finished half of Winding Circle and two thirds of Emelan when Sandry faltered.   
  
Briar knelt by her. "Sandry, are you all right?" He shook her shoulder, to no avail. Splashing the cold water on her bare back, the plant mage startled her out of her trance.   
  
She shook her head. "I'm almost run dry," she admitted, out of breath. "Keeping those blockers up for so long..." she trailed off. Standing bravely, the girl replaced her hands on their glimmering wall. "I'll be fine for now."   
  
He snorted. "I bet."   
  
"Really!" she insisted, kissing him, which seemed to make him more docile. Wrapping hsi arms around her shivering body, she continued to work on the vital protection needed to save her uncle and her home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  



	15. magics end

near the end!   
  
and why cant the winding circle mages help? plenny of them aren't connected to teh four kids, and even if briar could reach rosethorn through plants, most are dead and out of reach by that time...and they're surrounded with water!   
  
sucks, doesnt it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry was acutely aware as the last dribbles of magic flowed out of her hands and into the shield that Daja and Briar were so desperately strengthening. The stormy waters were well over the city now, the sparkling tides hundreds of feet above even their shield.   
  
"Briar!" The cry burst from her lips as she collapsed into the cold knee deep puddle. The boy stepped hastily over to her.   
  
Lifting her from the chilling cold water, he propped the girl against the wall. "Sandry!"   
  
"I'm almost dr-" she began, then turned back to the city. Peering closer, Sandry saw trickles of water slowly draining into Winding Circle through weak spots in her glimmering cloud.   
  
If she told Briar she had no more magic, he would forbid her to help. And without her temporary shields, the city would surely be overtaken by the immense water pressure above them.   
  
"Lark," Sandry whispered. "Rosethorn, Niko, Little Bear, Crane, Moonstream, Frostpine, Kirel, Uncle-" Feeling resolve enter her mind as she recited her friend's names, the tired girl turned around to face the city.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Briar stared at Sandry in confusion. The girl appeared to be chanting under her breath, breathing hard as her teeth chattered.   
  
"Sandry love," he said hurriedly, worried out of his mind. "Are you doing all right?"   
  
Turning to him with a brilliant smile, Sandry gazed at him gently. "Of course," she said calmly. Adjusting herself in his arms, the girl continued to smile to herself. "Just don't let go," she murmured.   
  
So, the chuffle he was, turned back to creating vines painstakingly. His power was running low, and even Daja's plated protection was getting thinner and weaker. And that was when he saw the raw, ragged gasp of Sandry's magic streaming from her hands.   
  
"Sandry!" he cried, shaking her. Briefly she looked at him, but returned to her work. "Stop it, you _know _you're tapping your life's energy! Sandry!"   
  
Tris, sitting, yanked Sandry down on the otherside. "Can't you get her to stop?" the redhead begged, staring at the wispy white threads streaming from Sandry's palms.   
  
She turned to look at her friends. "If i stop now, Winding Circle and Emelan will be crushed by the weight of the water. Have we worked this hard to save them, only to give up? I will not quit, or die trying!"   
  
Kethan and Daja, their eyes pleading, joined the small group. "Sandry!"   
  
Determined, the girl turned back to them. "Daja, keep plating the shields, they are very weak."   
  
Briar was miserable. "Sandry, if you're going to use up your life, then use my power!" He offered his hands desperately, filled with emerald green plant magic. "You can use it for _something, _right? Just _don't waste your life!_"   
  
"Sandry!" Tris choked out, "You are not going to die." She offered her hand, too. "Here. I only have a little left, but use it." When her friend hesitated, she scowled. "_Now, _Sandry!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	16. falling

sorry its been a really long time..i meant to write more, but kept putting it off. i didn't forget about it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandry, blindly continuing her work, heard a shattering smash in the distance. "What was that?" she murmered, her mind muddled by exhaustion.   
  
Tris squinted, thinking hard. "It sounds...like onyx when i dropped Niko's seeing stone on the pavement...the crystals?"  
  
The water in the air shimmered, and disappeared.   
  
"What the...?" Briar yelped.   
  
Sandry smiled weakly. "The power in the stones must have worn out," she commented quietly. "And what a severe difference it makes!" Placing her hand on the shield, it disappeared within her palm. "Isn't it wonderful?" she breathed, before slumping down onto the damp grass.  
  
Briar gasped as she landed with a small thump. "Sandry?" She murmured something, eyelids closing. She fought the reflex, but her eyelids proved too heavy and her lashes shut over her tired, bright blue eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaking the girl, Daja groaned. "We...we're losing her, Briar. She's slipping away." He didn't even think this time, as he had four years ago. This time he dived into the dark space behind her eyes, grabbing her by the hand as she tumbled into the irreversible tunnel. She cried out, clinging to him, as the weak thread of their combined power stretched and nearly snapped.   
  
"Tris? Daja?" he called desperately, but even the last of their magic would not lift them from the pit. It sagged and both mages slipped deeper into the pit. "Help," Sandry whispered.   
  
And a surge of bronze fire, strange and different, coursed through the shimmering rope, strengthening the tie, though by no means raising the two more than a few feet. Kethan, hands on Daja's shoulder, had his eyes shut tightly.   
  
Sandry cried aloud with realization. "Tris, a whirlwind! Dump some of me, you, Daja, Briar, and Kethan into it, maybe..." She could feel her Circle friends' lives begin to spiral after them into death, and they could not afford to lose the battle this time.   
  
Jamming the multicolored fire into the spinning vortex, Tris smashed it within her palm. Left in her hand was a five-colored thread, yet it was still weakening fast. "What do we do now?" she shrieked.   
  
Something hot appeared in Daja's hand. "What the...?" It was that stupid lump of glowing coal. "How did you get here?" she addressed the white rock. Actually, it wasn't the first time one of her creations returned, with some strange osmosis, offering her its power. "Well, be useful!" Wrapping the thread of their magic around the coal, it pulsed and lent its power to the tired mages.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
